


Mcyt Smut Stories//Requests Open!

by simpp_co



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Crossdressing, Jealousy, M/M, Rough Sex, Smut, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:40:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29972667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simpp_co/pseuds/simpp_co
Summary: Mcyt Smut Stories!Personas Only!Request and Enjoy!
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Jschlatt, Alexis | Quackity/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Ranboo/Toby Smith | Tubbo, Wilbur Soot/TommyInnit
Comments: 8
Kudos: 30





	Mcyt Smut Stories//Requests Open!

Hello and welcome to Mcyt Smut Stories!  
Im taking requests so please comment what you would like me to write :)  
I will be writing original stories too!

also excuse my spelling lol

~What i will write~

\- Rape  
\- Kinks (depends)  
\- Fluff  
\- Angst  
\- Really depends on what u request  
\- AU Stuff (request anything tbh!)

~What i wont write~

\- Vore  
\- Piss/Shit kinks  
\- Trans Stuff (nun against trans ppl i just dont know how i would write it)  
\- Character Death  
\- Major Age Difference (EX: 4 yrs old and 24 yrs old)  
\- Anything w/ Phil, Niki, and Foolish (i just can't) 

Might change this later but depends on what you ask for :)  
Go ahead and request! It doesnt even have to be smut!  
Remember to be specific though please! 

Enjoy!


End file.
